Hazeel
Ritual of the Mahjarrat Missing, Presumed Death Dishonour Among Thieves |location = Mahjarrat Ritual Site, Empyrean Citadel |shop = No |gender = Male |race = Mahjarrat |features = A Mahjarrat warlord. |examine = A Mahjarrat recently reawakened by his cult of followers. The rejuvenated head of the Hazeel Cult. }} |text1=Rejuvenated |item2= Hazeel Cult Ritual of the Mahjarrat Dishonour Among Thieves |location = Ardougne Sewers |shop = No |gender = Male |race = Mahjarrat |examine = A being brought back from the edge of death. A Mahjarrat recently reawakened by his cult of followers. He has not yet rejuvenated after waking from his slumber. }} |text2=Skeletal |item3= |text3= In combat }} Hazeel is a Zamorakian Mahjarrat warlord who originally dominated the region of present day Ardougne until he was defeated by Saradominist peasants, led by the Carnillean family. He participated in Zamorak's rebellion against Zaros and fended off Zaros' bodyguards while Zamorak fought the god alone. Hazeel has a sizeable following in the form of a human cult, who are attempting to revive him after he was put into a state of torpor during the Battle of Ardougne. Hazeel was the mentor of Khazard, a Mahjarrat born during the God Wars, and is easily recognisable by his characteristic horns. When rejuvenated, his facial marks are coloured dark grey. Like Khazard, Hazeel also possesses a small degree of abilities over the Shadow Realm, as he is able to detect imminent danger approaching from the realm, such as Sliske's shadow clones. Despite this, both Khazard's and Hazeel's talents over the realm pale in comparison to that of Sliske. During the Hazeel Cult quest, should one side with the cultists, the Mahjarrat is revived by Alomone, after which he travels north to attend the Ritual of Rejuvenation. Should one side with the Carnilleans, however, his return is averted and he will be absent during Ritual of the Mahjarrat and Missing, Presumed Death. Nevertheless, Hazeel is present in Dishonour Among Thieves, regardless of the outcome of Hazeel Cult, although he is still unrejuvenated if his return had been hindered. In the quest, he combines his talents over the Shadow Realm with Khazard's to assist Zamorak in regaining the Stone of Jas. History Arrival to Gielinor Like the other Mahjarrat, Hazeel lived on Freneskae, the realm of perpetual warfare, along with several other tribes. There, they would live to survive the elements and the destructive power of the legendary "Mother Mah", an Elder God that created their race and whom they would prevent from wreaking havoc on Freneskae through the Rituals of Rejuvenation and Enervation. Due to the constant conflict with neighbouring tribes such as the Mahserrat as well as the frequent sacrifices at the Rituals, the Mahjarrat tribe never counted more than a few hundred members and was ruled . In the Second Age of Gielinor, however, the two demi-gods Icthlarin and Amascut travelled to Freneskae in order to recruit the Mahjarrat to fight the Zarosian invaders of their homeland, the Kharidian Empire, in the Kharidian - Zarosian War. Some Mahjarrat opposed the proposal while others agreed to go, causing a large battle to break out. Both Azzanadra and Temekel, particularly powerful individuals, argued that the Mahjarrat should leave Freneskae to go with Icthlarin. Eventually, after the death of Salisard and the sacrifice of Abrogal, those in favour of travelling to Gielinor emerged victoriously and the entire Mahjarrat tribe accompanied the two gods to Gielinor. There, Hazeel aided the Menaphite warriors in driving back the Zarosian army, with success. During this time, they were known as the Stern Judges of Icthlarin. However, as the Menaphites had almost ensured their victory a couple of years later, the Mahjarrat Sliske, who had got into a feud with Icthlarin over his methods in battle, The Book of Sliske|quote=Icthlarin demanded that Sliske release his wights to him, so he could guide them to the underworld. When Sliske refused, Icthlarin took them by force. With a swipe of his hand, Icthlarin obliterated their ranks. Sliske narrowed his eyes and smiled. With a gesture he was gone, and Icthlarin never counted Sliske as a friend from that day.}} approached the Zarosian legate, a Chthonian demon named Duke Ceres, and made arrangements to desert the Menaphites and join Zaros. Most of the Mahjarrat convened at the fortress of Kharid-et and soon emerged, joining arms with the Zarosians, proceeding to slaughter the retreating Menaphite armies. The god Tumeken, father of Icthlarin and Amascut, swiftly interfered by sacrificing himself, his armies and half of his empire to repel the Zarosians; he used his powers of fire to create a massive explosion, turning half of the empire into a desert wasteland as well as obliterating his own army and most of the Zarosian one. Of the approximately five hundred Mahjarrat present, less than a fifth survived the explosion due to the efforts of Azzanadra, who quickly erected a magical barrier as protection. Hazeel was amongst those to survive and join the remainder of the Zarosians on the march to Forinthry. He was given the rank of legate in the Army of Zaros. At some point, a flock of ripper demons set out to destroy a small village for unknown reasons. The village was seemingly fragile, but it housed Torva, an extremely powerful warrior, who wiped out the entire flock alone. Seeing this, Hazeel grew impatient and decided to complete the job himself, but Torva was not afraid and was able to survive Hazeel's attack, after which he was recruited into the forces of Zaros by Nex, another Zarosian general. author unknown}} Under Zamorak's banner After several centuries, some of the Mahjarrat and other high-ranked Zarosians had grown discontent with Zaros' lead, and soon started to plot against him. Zamorak, legatus maximus, was the principal. He found the Stone of Jas, and shortly after, the Staff of Armadyl fell in his hands, and they were the key to putting his plans against Zaros into action. Zamorak and Enakhra visited some of the Mahjarrat, attempting to convince them to join him. He told Hazeel that the Zarosian empire had stagnated and the priesthood become corrupt; with Zaros unfit to rule, they should regain control. Hazeel, along with several others, subsequently joined Zamorak's secret rebellion. Wielding the Staff and empowered by the Stone, Zamorak attacked Zaros' citadel with his main followers: Hazeel, Lord Drakan, Thammaron, Zebub, Viggora and Zemouregal. Hazeel and his cohorts distracted the Empty Lord's followers while Zamorak fought the god himself. During the battle, Zaros had the upper hand, but mysteriously fell while suffocating his opponent. As a result, the Staff, which Zamorak had impaled in Zaros' back with little effect, now pierced Zamorak's body as well, transferring much of Zaros's godly power into Zamorak. To avoid death, Zaros left his body and fled the world, while Zamorak, unconscious from exhaustion and brimming with godhood, was taken to Infernus by his demonic allies. Following these events, the Zarosian following dwindled and was forced into hiding or joined the Zamorakian forces that Hazeel remained part of. Nineteen years later, Zamorak, now a fully fledged god, returned, and declared war on the other gods in order to reobtain the Stone, which Saradomin had taken from him. Thus, the God Wars began. Hazeel's involvement in the wars is largely unknown, although he is described as a 'worthy warrior' and it can be assumed that he fought on Zamorak's side. Domination of Kandarin During the end of the God Wars, the Mahjarrat Khazard was born, with his mother Palkeera dying soon after. Hazeel came to tutor the young Mahjarrat, who grew up to be a potent force. Towards the end of the Fourth Age, Khazard and Hazeel conquered and dominated much what is now central and southern Kandarin, each with a significant human following. Hazeel ruled the northern parts, including the area nowadays occupied by Ardougne. Seven years after the beginning of the Fifth Age and the discovery of Runecrafting by the mainland, a tribe of Saradominists decided to attempt to liberate the land covered in brutality and cruelty with the use of their newfound magical ability. The leader of this group was of the Carnillean family, who wanted to do anything in his reach to defeat Hazeel, ignoring whispers that Hazeel was not a mortal man and could not truly be slain. One dark night, the group swarmed Hazeel's mansion and executed all the Zamorakians within, but only managing to put Hazeel himself into a state of . The Carnilleans claimed Hazeel's mansion as their own, while the Mahjarrat's following largely disappeared. The territory, free from Zamorakian influences, grew rapidly and the city of Ardougne was founded, ruled over by the Carnilleans. Hazeel's body was transferred to a coffin, which was hidden in a secret location in the sewers that would eventually be constructed beneath the city. His remaining followers took up residence in the same area, working towards their master's return in time for the next Ritual of Rejuvenation. Meanwhile, General Khazard remained at war with the gnomes south of the city. Return In the year 169, an adventurer was given a quest by Ceril Carnillean, a descendant of the one who had led the assault against Hazeel. Ceril asked them to recover his ceremonial armour, which had been stolen by the Hazeel cultists. The adventurer encountered a cultist known as Clivet in a cave in the forest south of Ardougne, who asked them to aid them in reviving Hazeel. If the adventurer decided to side with the cultists, they managed to find a scroll in the Carnillean Mansion that allowed cult leader Alomone to perform a ritual of revivification, with the assistance of fellow cultist Butler Jones. After Hazeel was revived, he rewarded the adventurer and headed north in order to attend the 18th Ritual of Rejuvenation and regain his strength and power. If the adventurer sided with the Carnilleans, they stole the armour back from the cultists and exposed Jones, leading to his arrest and the cult's failure to resurrect Hazeel in time. The 18th Ritual of Rejuvination :Note that this is only applicable if Hazeel was revived. during the ritual.]] Shortly after his return, Hazeel attended the Ritual of Rejuvenation, appearing shortly after his former student Khazard, and agreed with his idea of sacrificing a Zarosian Mahjarrat. After Wahisietel demanded that the sacrifice be Lucien and a fight broke out, Hazeel aided Khazard in fighting against Sir Tiffy Cashien and Idria respectively. However, after Arrav was freed from Zemouregal's control and attacked his former master, Lucien refused to aid his cousin. Infuriated at this betrayal, Zemouregal, convinced everyone present to turn on Lucien and sacrifice him instead of Jhallan. Both Hazeel and his opponent, Tiffy, proceeded to attack Lucien, although the Stone of Jas and Staff of Armadyl allowed him to withstand all attacks. Despite the Mahjarrat's efforts to sacrifice Lucien, Jhallan faced the void instead, rejuvenating Hazeel and the others, restoring their flesh. Shortly afterwards, however, Lucien was killed by a trio of Dragonkin, and Hazeel showed a great deal of indifference towards this, merely saying "Hmph," before teleporting away. Not long after the ritual and the start of the Sixth Age following the assassination of Guthix, Hazeel, Enakhra and Zemouregal travelled to the Empyrean Citadel to attend Sliske's "Grand Ascendancy", but were denied access by the Barrows Brothers, to the latter two's great anger. Conform his behaviour at the ritual, however, Hazeel showed little response, and left when the Dragonkin Strisath began rampaging the citadel. Stealing the Stone of Jas Following Zamorak's defeat at the Battle of Lumbridge and Sliske's announcement of having obtain the Stone of Jas, the god of chaos set his sights on the artefact and decided to set up a heist to steal it. Dialogue Gallery Hazeel attack.png|Hazeel fires a spell. Hazeel's Revival.gif|Hazeel is revived! (click to play) Trivia * A letter was sent to Hazeel in the thirteenth Postbag from the Hedge, but one of his followers replied instead of him. References nl:Hazeel fi:Hazeel Category:Quest NPCs Category:Zamorakians Category:Legendary characters Category:Ardougne Category:Participants in the God Wars Category:NPCs with multiple Examine options